


Potrzeby i pragnienia

by MoniMera



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniMera/pseuds/MoniMera
Summary: W końcu postanowił. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, nawet jeśli miało mu to złamać serce. Patrząc wstecz na ich historie nie powinien być zdziwiony, że tak to się miało skończyć. Szczęście nigdy nie było pisane im obu. Tylko jedno z nich mogło otrzymać szczęśliwe zakończenie i jeśli wybór może należeć do niego, to chętnie poświęci swoje, aby być świadkiem jego. [NarutoxSasuke] [Yaoi]





	1. Rozdział 1

W końcu postanowił. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, nawet jeśli miało mu to złamać serce. Patrząc wstecz na ich historie nie powinien być zdziwiony, że tak to się miało skończyć. Szczęście nigdy nie było pisane im obu. Tylko jedno z nich mogło otrzymać szczęśliwe zakończenie i jeśli wybór może należeć do niego, to chętnie poświęci swoje, aby być świadkiem jego.  
Podniósł się z ziemi na chwiejnych nogach i ruszył rozpocząć swoje zadanie.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Krew kapała z końcówki noża, który przed chwilą naciął głęboko karmelową skórę.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że będzie zwycięzcą tego pojedynku.  
Taka niezachwiana pewność siebie nie towarzyszyła mu zbyt często, przynajmniej nie wtedy gdy to on był jego przeciwnikiem. Dzisiaj jednak coś zdawało się rozpraszać jego rywala, co dawało mu znaczną przewagę. Uchiha zadawał cios za ciosem z niebywałą łatwością. Z jednej strony czuł ekscytacje na myśl o wygranej, z drugiej jednak stawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany. Z każdą kolejną minutą jego rywal zdawał się odpuszczać coraz bardziej, zatracony we własnych myślach, jakby w ogóle nie zależało mu na zwycięstwie.  
Czy jego przeciwnik nie traktował ich starcia poważnie?  
Sasuke prychnął gniewnie pod nosem. Jeżeli jemu nie zależało na tej walce, to on z pewnością nie będzie jej kontynuował. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, Uchiha zmaterializował się błyskawicznie za swoim rywalem. Jedną rękę oplótł wokół jego szyi, drugą zaś trzymał nóż, który teraz skierowany był tuż nad jego sercem.  
Z satysfakcją poczuł jak mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu, gdy Sasuke zbliżył swoje usta do jego ucha, niemal muskając małżowinę. Już po chwili wyszeptał:  
-Wygrałem, Naruto.  
Powoli, blondyn obrócił się, aby móc spojrzeć na niego kątem oka. Błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z uwagą. Dopiero ciche słowa mężczyzny sprawiły, że Sasuke oderwał wzrok od jego oczu i spoczął na jego ustach.  
-Oiroke no jut….  
Nim zdążył dokończyć swoją „technikę”, Sasuke zdzielił go łokciem w głowę.  
-Ała!  
-Co ty wyprawiasz, kretynie? Tu są dzieci!  
Naruto zamrugał szybko, wciąż masując miejsce, w które został przed chwilą uderzony. Zdziwiony przeniósł wzrok na grupkę dzieciaków ustawionych rządkiem pod siatką pola treningowego. Każde z nich stało z rozdziawioną buzią i podekscytowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Blondyn od razu wyprostował się dumnie i pomachał im z szaleńczym entuzjazmem, niemal uderzając Uchihę w twarz.  
Brunet prychnął na niego z irytacją. To było typowe dla Naruto, żeby zapomnieć o tym, że mieli widownie. Nawet wtedy gdy to on tą widownie zapraszał.  
Dzieci z akademii pojawiły się po raz pierwszy około miesiąca temu. Dwóch chłopców śledziło Naruto, aby obejrzeć starcie pomiędzy ‘dwoma najsilniejszymi ninja Konohy’. Sasuke od samego początku był przeciwny uczestnictwa gapiów i zaproponował przepędzenie ich jedną z technik ognia. Naruto oczywiście zaprotestował i posłał mu swoje terapeutyczne spojrzenie ‘Dlaczego nie możemy żyć w zgodzie i szczęściu z całym światem?’.  
Od tamtego momentu sytuacja rozwinęła się do wręcz absurdalnych rozmiarów. Z każdym treningiem dzieciaków pojawiało się coraz więcej, a przez przyjazne nastawienie blondyna, stawały się one coraz bardziej nachalne. Teraz zamiast skradania się pod pole treningowe, maszerowały na nie całą gromadą za dumnie stąpającym Naruto, niczym kaczuszki za swoją mamą.  
-Widzieliście?! Tak wygląda pojedynek dwóch potężnych ninja, kiedy to ten silniejszy pozwala temu słabszemu wygrać!- zawołał do nich radośnie Uzumaki, szczerząc się przy tym od ucha do ucha.  
Sasuke po raz kolejny prychnął na swojego kompana. Jego irytacja wzrosła jeszcze bardziej gdy grupka dzieci zaczęła zbliżać się do Naruto, najpewniej po to, aby zasypać go masą pytań i próśb, jak to zwykle robiły. Dzisiaj jednak Uchiha nie był w humorze.  
-Zmiatajcie.- warknął, posyłając im groźne spojrzenie, potęgując je dodatkowo aktywowanym sharinganem. Z satysfakcją przyglądał się jak oczy dzieci rozszerzają się nieco z przerażenia, po czym jedno za drugim odwróciło się na pięcie i odbiegło z pola treningowego.  
Teraz to Uzumaki spojrzał na niego poirytowany.  
-Ej, co jest z tobą nie tak, teme?  
-Co jest z tobą nie tak?-odparował brunet.  
Naruto zamrugał zaskoczony, wyraźnie się tego nie spodziewając. Jego reakcja zirytowała Uchihę jeszcze bardziej.  
-Ta walka była żałosna. Byłeś rozkojarzony. Mogłem cię pokonać z zamkniętymi oczami. Zacząłeś cofać się w rozwoju…nieudaczniku?  
Sasuke lubił myśleć, że dobrze zna Naruto. Był niemal pewien, że spośród całej wioski to on rozumiał go najlepiej. Po tylu latach i po tym wszystkim co razem przeszli, Uchiha był pewien, że poznał Naruto na wylot. Teraz jednak okazało się, że się mylił. Sasuke był przekonany, że reakcją blondyna na jego dogryzki będzie energiczna zapowiedź rewanżu, stanowcze zaprzeczenie jakoby coś było nie tak. Oczekiwał gniewnego okrzyku ‘Teme!’…  
Tymczasem Naruto spuścił głowę niemalże zakłopotany, jego twarz zastygła w nieodgadnionym wyrazie.  
-Co jest?- zażądał wręcz odpowiedzi Uchiha, wpatrując się w niego twardo.  
Ludzie, którzy nie znali Sasuke pomyśleliby pewnie, że zachowuje się oschle. Ci jednak, którzy go poznali wiedzieli, że jest to jeden z nielicznych przejawów troski na jakie stać było mężczyznę. Przejaw troski, który zarezerwowany był tylko dla jednej osoby.  
-Nic, tylko…No bo… ostatnio zacząłem myśleć…  
-Lepiej późno niż wcale.-mruknął Uchiha, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem, lecz po chwili jakby po namyśle, jego twarz złagodniała.  
-Teme…- mruknął w końcu z dozą czułości w głosie i zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Żołądek Uchihy zacisnął się w ten dziwny sposób, w jaki miał to zwyczaj robić już od paru miesięcy, za każdym razem gdy Uzumaki był w pobliżu.  
-Hn…A więc?  
Blondyn znów spuścił wzrok, przystępując przy tym nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
-No tego….tak sobie…myślałem właśnie….dattebayo…  
-Wykrztuś to z siebie.  
Naruto podniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na niego z dziwną intensywnością, która sprawiła, że serce Uchihy zabiło mocniej.  
-Myślę, że powinniśmy znaleźć ci żonę.  
…  
-Co?!


	2. Rozdział 2

Sasuke patrzył na Naruto jak na szaleńca. Poprawka- Sasuke patrzył na szaleńca. Przez dłuższą chwilę miał nawet nadzieje, że to tylko jakiś żart. Nie było to co prawda śmieszne, ale brunet zawsze uważał, że jego rywal miał nieco wybrakowane poczucie humoru. Może chciał być zabawny i mu nie wyszło? Jakiekolwiek złudne myśli zostały jednak rozwiane, gdy po niemal minucie milczenia, Uzumaki wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z determinacją.  
Kolejnym wytłumaczeniem, jakie pojawiło się w głowie Uchihy to to, że Naruto uderzył się w głowę, lub inną witalną część ciała, i zwyczajnie nie jest przy zdrowych zmysłach. Sasuke zlustrował go wzrokiem. Nigdzie nie widać było śladu ran, ani krwi. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że doznał poważniejszego obrażenia, które mogłoby wyjaśnić skąd wzięła się u niego ta jakże głupia, głupia myśl.   
W końcu Sasuke musiał zaakceptować smutną, a równocześnie przerażającą prawdę- Naruto mówił poważnie.  
-Myślę, że to bardzo dob…  
-Nie.  
-Ale teme!- jęknął przeciągle blondyn.-To przecież świetny po…  
-Nie.- uciął znowu Uchiha. Nie miał zamiaru nawet rozwijać tego tematu. Jakikolwiek głupi pomysł narodził się w głowie Uzumakiego, musiał zniknąć. Umrzeć. Teraz.  
Naruto spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Sasuke obserwował, jak zrezygnowane spojrzenie w jego błękitnych tęczówkach zmienia się powoli w to pełne irytacji.   
-Dlaczego tak się wzbraniasz? Masz już prawie dwadzieścia pięć lat i z tego co mi wiadomo nikt cię jeszcze nie rozdziewiczył….  
Sasuke zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
-…Chyba, że coś się wydarzyło w tych latach, co nie było cię w wiosce…  
-Naruto!  
-No dobra, może przejdę do sedna.-zawołał w końcu blondyn, najwyraźniej dostrzegając sharingana, który pojawił się już w oczach Uchihy.- W każdym bądź razie, jeśli będziesz czekał za długo na szukanie żony… bo oboje wiemy, że znalezienie jej trochę ci zajmie, teme… to do tego czasu twój sprzęt będzie niezdatny do użytku.   
-Mój…sprzęt…  
Naruto pokiwał gorliwie głową.  
-Bo ostatnio rozmawiałem z Sakurą-chan o męskich genitaliach…  
-CO?!  
-Czysto teoretycznie. Tak jakoś wyszło.- odparł szybko blondyn, wzruszając przy tym ramionami, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź.   
-No i, dattebayo, musimy znaleźć ci żonę zanim zaczniesz strzelać ślepakami…   
W tym momencie Sasuke zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad ponowną ucieczką z Konohy. Słuchając Naruto mówiącego z ożywieniem o plemnikach i gestykulującego przy tym niezręcznie, nie mógł znaleźć powodu, dla którego nie miał by spakować swoich rzeczy i spędzić reszty życia jako pustelnik.   
Po chwili westchnął z irytacją.  
No tak, był powód. Matoł. Ten sam matoł, który właśnie chce go zeswatać z troski o jego genitalia.   
-I po jakimś czasie uschną…  
-NARUTO!  
-No co?- żachnął się blondyn, wyraźnie pochłonięty tematem.  
-Nie chcę żony.  
Uzumaki zamrugał zdziwiony, lecz po chwili zawołał z determinacją:  
-Oczywiście, że chcesz! Przecież chcesz odbudować swój klan, dattebayo! Żeby to zrobić potrzebujesz dużo małych Uchihów, a do tego potrzebna ci żona, co nie?  
Sasuke naprawdę nienawidził, gdy dziwne rozumowanie Naruto układało się w logiczną całość. Na swój pokrętny sposób zawsze udawało mu się nadać sens nawet najgłupszemu pomysłowi.   
-Wiem, że lubisz myśleć, że wszystko potrafisz zrobić sam, ale z dzieciakiem ci nie wyjdzie. Choćbyś nie wiem jak próbował to zawsze będzie sport zespołowy.- kontynuował z zapałem blondyn.   
Brew Sasuke zadrgała w irytacji.  
-Co cię tak nagle wzięło, matole?  
Dłoń Naruto zawędrowała na tył jego głowy. Już po chwili drapał się po niej zakłopotany i posyłał mu wyraźnie niezręczny uśmiech.  
\- Po prostu ostatnio uświadomiłem sobie, że… wszyscy ruszają jakoś ze swoim życiem, zakładają rodziny i, dattebayo… tak sobie pomyślałem, że też byś może chciał. I postanowiłem ci pomóc. Wiem, że miałeś inne plany i trochę cię zmusiłem, żebyś wrócił do wioski…  
-Gdybym nie chciał, to bym tu nie był.- warknął gniewnie Uchiha. Naprawdę nie rozumiał jak Naruto, po tych wszystkich latach, mógł myśleć, że żałował decyzji o powrocie do Konohy, do niego. Uchiha bardzo często nazywał go matołem, ale czy on naprawdę był, aż tak wielkim osobnikiem tego rodzaju? Czy wciąż był tym samym idiotom, co parę lat temu?  
Sasuke po raz kolejny zlustrował go wzrokiem.  
W sumie, z zewnątrz Naruto właściwie się nie zmienił. Ten sam kolor włosów, ten sam styl ubierania, ten sam głupkowaty uśmiech. Wszystko było takie samo, a jednak wszyscy postrzegali go teraz inaczej. Teraz wszyscy już wiedzieli. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co kryje się za tym uśmiechem, jak wielką siłę posiada. Jak zniewala ludzi, jak zrzesza sobie sprzymierzeńców. Teraz wiedzieli już, że Naruto Uzumaki jest ich wiecznym zbawieniem.   
Nawet Sasuke Uchiha, który był zaślepiony przez tak długi czas, to dostrzegał. To i wiele innych rzeczy, z których wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a teraz były tak oczywiście widoczne… Jakim cudem nie widział tego Naruto?  
-Chcę ci tylko pomóc, dattebayo!-zapierał się dalej Uzumaki, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy ze spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu teraz Uchiha.- Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy…  
Naruto wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. Z natarczywą prośbą, kryjącą się za tymi niewiarygodnie błękitnymi tęczówkami.  
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi ze zrezygnowaniem. Dla tego spojrzenia zrobił już bardzo wiele w przeszłości. I jeśli czegoś się od tego czasu nauczył to, że to spojrzenie zawsze wygrywa.   
-Co sugerujesz?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sasuke przekroczył próg małej karczmy na skraju Konohy z bardzo zniesmaczoną miną. Wiedział, że do umówionego spotkania miał jeszcze dużo czasu, jednak wolał pojawić się wcześniej, żeby przemyśleć dokładnie całą tą sytuację.   
Wciąż nie miał pojęcia skąd w Naruto uroiła się tak chora myśl. Randki w ciemno. To brzmiało coraz bardziej niedorzecznie za każdym razem gdy o tym myślał. Co gorsza, Sasuke przystał na jego pomysł. Jakimś cudem Uzumaki zdołał przekonać go do swojego idiotycznego planu, jak zwykle zresztą. Patrząc wstecz Uchiha nie mógł wręcz uwierzyć w jak wiele niedorzecznych sytuacji został wplątany za sprawą swojego rywala. Zawody w jedzeniu, walki na oczach dzieci z akademii, uciekanie przed rozwścieczonymi kobietami z gorących źródeł, nocne pikniki pod cholernymi gwiazdami, całe fiasko z maską Kakashi’ego...   
W jakiś sposób zawsze udawało mu się przeciągnąć Sasuke na swoją stronę. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo brunet protestował. Matoł zawsze wygrywał. Matoł ze swoimi cholernymi, błękitnymi oczami.  
Ten sam matoł, który nie uwzględnił w swoim dzisiejszym liście z kim dokładnie miało się odbyć…spotkanie. Jedyne co napisał to godzina i miejsce, w którym ma się stawić.  
Uchiha prychnął z irytacją na wspomnienie czerwonej żaby, która dwie godziny temu wypluła mu na stół wiadomość od Uzumakiego. Z jakiegoś powodu Naruto uznał, że to zupełnie w porządku mówić swoim ‘przywołańcom’, żeby czuły się w domu Uchihy, jak u siebie. A jego przywołańce stwierdziły, że wszelkie sugestie ich ‘szefa’ powinny być brane jak najbardziej poważnie.  
Sasuke obserwował spode łba wejście do karczmy. Umówiona godzina spotkania zbliżała się nieubłagalnie. Chłopak niemal ustawił się już do startu. Postanowił opuścić karczmę, gdy tylko wskazówki zegara staną przy odpowiedniej godzinie. Wtedy będzie mógł powiedzieć, że jego „randka” go wystawiła.  
Gdy Uchiha chciał już wstać i opuścić to miejsce najszybciej jak się da, w drzwiach pojawiła się zdyszana Sakura Haruno. Jej włosy były rozwiane na wszystkie strony, a szpitalny uniform wygnieciony, a nawet zadarty w niektórych miejscach.  
-Hej, Sasuke-kun! Nie spóźniłam się? Musiałam zostać nieco dłużej w szpitalu.  
Brunet westchnął lekko z ulgą. Parę lat temu myśl o kolacji z Sakurą byłaby co najmniej odpychająca. Teraz jednak czuł się nieco pocieszony tym, że to ją Uzumaki wybrał jako jego ‘randkę’. Na przestrzeni lat Haruno udowodniła mu swoją wartość na polu bitwy już wiele razy, nie wspominając już o niezliczonych sytuacjach, kiedy leczyła rany zarówno jego, jak i Naruto. Dorosła Sakura w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała Sakury, którą pamiętał z dzieciństwa. W ociepleniu ich relacji zdecydowanie pomógł też fakt, że nie była w nim już obsesyjnie zakochana i nie próbowała molestować go na każdym kroku.  
-Sakura.- powitał ją krótko Uchiha, starając się ukryć wyraźną ulgę w głosie.- Lee wie, że tu jesteś?  
Kolejny powód, dla którego Sasuke był zadowolony z tego, że to Haruno miała mu dzisiaj towarzyszyć było to, że była w stałym związku.   
Stałym, szczęśliwym związku.  
-Oczywiście, że wie!- zawołała radośnie różowowłosa, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko niego.- Powiedział, że to wspaniała okazja na zacieśnienie naszych więzów młodości.  
Stałym, szczęśliwym, trudnym do wytłumaczenia związku.  
-Co dokładnie ten matoł chce tym spotkaniem uzyskać?- spytał, wiedząc, że nie musi precyzować, o którego matoła chodzi.- Zaczyna promować poligamie?   
-Nie sądzę, by Naruto wiedział czym jest poligamia.- zaśmiała się Haruno.- W każdym bądź razie, powiedział, że potrzebujesz randki testowej.   
-Hn.- mruknął Sasuke. Nie zamierzał komentować bardziej decyzji Uzumakiego. Przynajmniej nie w obecności Sakury. Naruto z pewnością usłyszy o tym parę słów… poprzedzonych paroma technikami ognia.   
Planując dokładnie swoją zemstę, Uchiha chwycił za kartę dań i zaczął przeglądać ją, sącząc w międzyczasie napój ze swojej szklanki.   
-To jak? Skoro już tu jesteśmy… Powiesz mi dlaczego Naruto ogłosił się zbawicielem twoich genitaliów?- spytała nonszalancko Sakura.  
Sasuke niemal zakrztusił się wodą.  
-Słucham?!  
Sakura wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.  
-Sam mi to powiedział, kiedy przyszedł wybłagać tą randkę.   
-Moje genitalia nie potrzebują zbawienia.- odparował Sasuke i już po chwili przeklął się w duchu. W jaki sposób Naruto Uzumaki sprawiał, że z jego ust wychodziły zdania, które nigdy wcześniej nie przeszłyby mu nawet przez myśl?  
Sakura przechyliła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się głośno. Najwyraźniej cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie ją rozbawiała. Niestety Sasuke nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu.  
-Przymknij się.- warknął Uchiha.  
-Wybacz, ale sam musisz przyznać, że to komiczne. Facet, w którym jesteś zakochany szuka ci żony z troski o twoje…  
-CO? Dlaczego myślisz, że jestem zakochany w tym takim matole jak Naruto?  
Jedna z brwi Sakury powędrowała wysoko w górę, tworząc na jej twarzy wyraz wyraźnego politowania.   
-No nie wiem, Sasuke-kun…- zaczęła dziewczyna wyraźnie pobłażliwym głosem.- Może dlatego, że odkąd wróciłeś do wioski tylko z nim spędzasz dobrowolnie czas? Może dlatego, że tylko on jest w stanie interpretować twoje „Hn”? Dlatego, że codziennie chodzisz z nim na ramen, mimo tego, że wiem, że nie przepadasz za takim jedzeniem? Może dlatego, że patrzysz na niego przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji? Dlatego, że tylko Naruto może przychodzić do twojego mieszkania bez zapowiedzi i panoszyć się tam jak u siebie? Dlatego, że wysyła do ciebie swoje żaby, a ty wciąż nie spaliłeś, ani jego, ani wspomnianych żab…   
-W porządku, Sakura, rozumiem.- uciął ją nieco zirytowany brunet. Jeśli było coś, co denerwowało go bardziej od sytuacji, kiedy Naruto miał rację, to były to sytuację, kiedy Sakura miała rację.  
Różowowłosa spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym triumfem.   
-A więc? Dlaczego Naruto szuka Ci żony, kiedy wyraźnie nie jesteś zainteresowany jej posiadaniem?  
-To był jego pomysł.   
-Zazwyczaj tak jest.- przytaknęła na to dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej sama przypominała sobie właśnie o wszystkich dziwnych sytuacjach, w które wplątywał ich Uzumaki.- Powiedziałeś mu, dlaczego nie chcesz żony?  
-Hn.  
Brew Sakury po raz kolejny powędrowała wysoko w górę.   
-To jest ‘tak hn’ czy ‘nie hn’?  
-Hn.   
Różowowłosa westchnęła zrezygnowana.   
-Uznam to za ‘nie hn’, jako że Naruto biega teraz po wiosce i szuka ci kobiety do zapłodnienia. Serio, Sasuke-kun. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?  
-Czekać, aż mu się znudzi.   
-Ta, bo Naruto jest znany z tego, że łatwo się poddaje?- zaśmiała się z wyraźnym sarkazmem, a Sasuke skarcił się w duchu za doprowadzenie do sytuacji, gdzie Sakura miała rację…znowu.   
-A niby, co innego mam robić?- warknął brunet. Czuł w sobie coraz większą irytację, już nie tylko z powodu rozmowy z Haruno, ale już na samą myśl o Naruto Uzumaki’m i jego głupim pomyśle. Uchiha naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak mógł kochać kogoś kto tak bardzo działał mu na nerwy . Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. Jego uczucia były zawsze sprecyzowane i określone. Nie było żadnych stanów pośrednich.  
-Powiedz mu prawdę.-zawołała pogodnie Sakura, jakby była to najprostsza rzecz na świecie.   
-Naruto nie jest zainteresowany.- syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
-A skąd możesz wiedzieć, gdzie leżą jego zainteresowania, skoro o tym nie rozmawiacie?   
-Nie za bardzo się z tym ukrywa. Przez wiele lat był zakochany w tobie, nie pamiętasz?   
Sakura przewróciła oczami w wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniu.   
-Ta, a ja byłam zakochana w tobie. A ty w zemście. A Kakashi-sensei w swoich pornosach. Wyraźnie żadne z nas nie było przy zdrowych zmysłach.  
-Uczucia Kakashi’ego się nie zmieniły.  
-Z prawdziwą miłością nie wygrasz. Ale nie próbuj zmieniać tematu, rozmawiamy o Naruto. Zamierzasz powiedzieć mu prawdę, czy nie?  
Sasuke postanowił nie zniżać się już do tego, aby odpowiedzieć. Szybkim ruchem, który może nawet nie był do końca świadomy, chwycił za brzeg stołu i odsunął krzesło, co wywołało głośne skrzypnięcie. Już po chwili stał na równych nogach i patrzył spode łba na swoją różowłosą towarzyszę.   
-Starczy już tej ‘randki’. Idę do domu.   
-Wow, nic dziwnego, że daleko nie zaszliście, jeśli twój romantyzm jest na takim poziomie.- rzuciła tonem z pozoru lekkim, jak przyjaciel do przyjaciela, lecz oboje wiedzieli, że w tym komentarzu znajdowała się wyraźna dezaprobata.   
-Naruto nie myśli o mnie w ten sposób.- zapewnił stanowczo i odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę wyjścia.   
Sakura spojrzała na niego z niedowierzeniem, ale ugryzła się w język, żeby nie rzucić w jego stronę jakiejś ciętej uwagi. Co jak co, ale znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że zwykłą rozmową nic z nim nie wskóra.   
Uchiha zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi, lecz po chwili zatrzymał się, jakby coś mu się przypomniało.   
-Nic mu o tym nie mów.- rozkazał wręcz brunet, patrząc na dziewczynę twardym wzrokiem.  
Sakura skinęła głową potakująco, ale nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak się zachowa, ale jak na razie postanowiła, że przemilczy sekret Sasuke… przynajmniej na razie.  
Wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany jej niemą odpowiedzią, chłopak ruszył znowu przed siebie. Sakura obserwowała go przez cały czas, nim w końcu zniknął za drzwiami karczmy, zatrzaskując je za sobą z trzaskiem.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem i mruknęła sama do siebie:  
-I on jego nazywa matołem?


	3. Rozdział 3

-No, ale, temeeee!- jęknął przeciągle.- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?   
-Nie twoja sprawa.   
Naruto momentalnie nadymał poliki i spojrzał na Uchihę z wyrzutem.  
-Jak nie moja, skoro to ja was umówiłem, dattebayo! Sakura-chan też nie chce mi nic powiedzieć!- poskarżył się blondyn, niepocieszony tym, że jego najbliżsi przyjaciele nie chcieli podzielić się szczegółami ich ‘randki’. Już od niemal godziny, od kiedy znaleźli się w Ichiraku ramen, próbował zmusić Sasuke do zdradzenia jakichś szczegółów, jednak ten zawzięcie odmawiał. Desperacja Naruto doszła już do tego stopnia, że gdy postawiona została przed nim miska z ramen, on nawet nie chwycił za pałeczki.   
-No pooowieeedz.- marudził dalej, a dostrzegając, że przyjaciel stara się go zignorować, wyciągnął rękę i zaczął cyklicznie dźgać palcem jego polik.   
-Te-me! Te-me! Te-me! TEME!  
Sasuke prychnął zirytowany, natychmiastowo wzmacniając uścisk na swoich pałeczkach. Już po chwili wycelował nimi prosto w czoło Naruto… z dużą siłą.  
-AŁA!  
-Żryj swój ramen, matole.   
-No ale…  
-Nie.  
Szorstki ton Uchihy uciął tymczasowo rozmowę. Naruto zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, posyłając wciąż jednak błagalne spojrzenie. Sasuke niemal westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Czasami miał wrażenie, że wzrok blondyna potrafi być równie nagabujący, co jego słowa. Nic dziwnego, że udawało mu się wyciągnąć z niego większość informacji, nawet kiedy z początku naprawdę nie chciał nic zdradzać. Zwykle to właśnie Naruto był osobą, która dowiadywała się jako pierwsza o jego problemach, a on, w jakiś niewiarygodnie pokrętny, a zarazem nadzwyczaj skuteczny sposób je rozwiązywał. Niestety, tym razem nie mógł pomóc mu w jego problemie. To on był jego problemem.   
Uzumaki nie mógł o tym jednak wiedzieć. Sasuke już o to zadbał.  
-Co się tam stało? Chyba nie byłeś pierdołą, co?- wznowił swoje przesłuchanie Naruto, wyraźnie próbując podejść go od innej strony.  
-Hn.  
Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się w oburzeniu, widocznie odczytując jego ‘Hn’ jako potwierdzenie.  
-Niech cię, teme! Wysłałem cię tam, żebyś na spokojnie poćwiczył, a nie pierdołował. Powinieneś był się nią zająć!  
Sasuke posłał mu puste spojrzenie.  
-Miałem ją zabić?  
-Co?! Nie! Powaliło cię?! Miałeś się nią zająć, w sensie, odsunąć jej krzesło, skomplementować jej coś tam i takie tam, dattebayo.   
Brunet wzruszył bezinteresownie ramionami, co wywołało wydobycie się zrezygnowanego jęku z gardła Naruto.  
-Zresztą nieważne.- mruknął niechętnie, wyraźnie tracąc wszelką nadzieję, że tą rozmową do czegoś dojdą.- Randka z Sakurą-chan była tylko pierwszą fazą. Może dalej pójdzie ci lepiej…  
-Pierwszą fazą czego?- wtrącił natychmiast Uchiha. Wiedział oczywiście, że Naruto będzie miał w zanadrzu jeszcze wiele głupich pomysłów, nim cała ta sprawa ucichnie, jednak wciąż miał chyba cichą nadzieję, że szybko mu się znudzi.  
-No przygotowań, dattebayo!-zawołał niecierpliwie blondyn.- Przygotowań na pierwsze spotkanie z przyszłą panią Uchiha, matką twoich dzieci! Zanim ustawię cię na serię randek, musimy trochę nad tobą popracować. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, żeby odstraszył ją twój gniewny grymas… i kryminalna kartoteka… i ogólnie charakter…   
-Czyli mam udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem?- mruknął brunet, unosząc jedną brew w politowaniu.   
-Pewnie, że nie! Masz być sobą… tylko tak trochę mniej.   
-Twój tok myślenia, jak zwykle, sensu ma niewiele.   
-Oj, dattebayo! Wiesz o co mi chodzi.- zawołał z determinacją i, jakby dla umocnienia wagi swoich słów, chwycił Uchihę za rękę i ścisnął mocno.  
Sasuke musiał poważnie zdyscyplinować mięśnie twarzy, aby nie powstał na niej zrezygnowany grymas.  
-Na początku musisz być trochę mniej sobą, a potem, no wiesz z czasem, zaczniesz się ‘ujawniać’. Chodzi o to, żebyś nie wspominał na pierwszej randce, że na przykład, po tym jak uciekłeś z wioski przez prawie trzy lata mieszkałeś z dorosłym facetem w jaskini. To by się jakoś źle przyjęło, rozumiesz? Takie rzeczy to zostaw na czas po ślubie. Myślę, że tak po trzecim dziecku będziecie się już znać, jak te dwie łyse wydry…  
Uchiha nie był w stanie skupić się na tym, o czym mówił Uzumaki, ale ze skrawków słów, które do niego dochodziły, uznał, że tak jest nawet lepiej. Zamiast na głosie, jego uwaga poświęcona była na obserwowanie ich dłoni, które za sprawą blondyna wciąż były splecione.   
Naruto nigdy nie miał poczucia przestrzeni osobistej. Nawet za czasów początków drużyny siódmej, gdy nie przyznawali się jeszcze otwarcie do swojej przyjaźni, Uzumaki często uwieszał się na jego plecach, albo zarzucał ramię na jego barki. Było to dla niego cos zupełnie normalnego, a Sasuke nauczył się już, że nie ma sensu z tym walczyć. Naruto był jak odwrotna pijawka- przysysał się do ludzi i nie puszczał, dopóki nie napełnił ich szczęściem.  
Gdy Sasuke wrócił do wioski po latach nieobecności, powitał z ulgą to, że jego przyjaciel wciąż zachowywał się przy nim jak wcześniej i starał się nie ukazywać swojej irytacji, gdy zbliżał się do niego o dobrych parę centymetrów za blisko. Teraz wiedział już jednak, że popełnił wielki błąd nie ukrócając tego zachowania i nie zduszając go w zarodku. Ośmielony brakiem protestów Naruto stracił już chyba wszelkie zahamowania i teraz czuł się zupełnie swobodnie chwytając go za dłoń, czy nawet uwalając się na niego całym ciałem po ich treningach.   
O ile z początku gesty te wprawiały go w dyskomfort, teraz sprawiały mu prawdziwą katorgę. Były ciągłym przypomnieniem, że to czego chciał jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak wiedział, że nie może po to sięgnąć.   
Sasuke oderwał w końcu wzrok od ich złączonych dłoni. Patrzył teraz na twarz Naruto, którego buzia wciąż się nie zamykała, a oczy błyszczały z powodu uśmiechu. W takich momentach jak ten zawsze wyglądał na znacznie młodszego, bardziej odprężonego. Sasuke zawsze fascynował się tymi chwilami. Uświadamiał sobie, że Naruto, ze swoimi złotymi włosami, błękitnymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem naprawdę nie wyglądał na człowieka stworzonego na pole bitwy… a jednak był najlepszym wojownikiem, z jakim dało mu się zmierzyć.   
Niewiarygodna kombinacja, którą osiągnąć mogła tylko taka enigma, jaką był Naruto Uzumaki.  
-Teme, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?!  
Dopiero głośne pytanie blondyna wyrwało Sasuke z jego transu. Zauważył, że usta Uzumaki’ego są już zamknięte, a on sam patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił przed chwilą jego przyjaciel, więc rzucił jedynie bezbarwne:  
-Hn.   
W przypadku każdej innej osoby, odpowiedź ta byłaby wystarczająca. Nikt o nic by go nie podejrzewał i zaakceptował to, że po prostu nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia.   
Niestety, tutaj chodziło o Naruto.  
-Jak mogłeś nie słuchać?!-oburzył się blondyn.- Ja tu serce wylewam, dattebayo! Nic dziwnego, że nie możesz znaleźć sobie żony. Beznadziejny jesteś w te klocki! Gdyby to była nasza randka to bym już dawno…  
Uzumaki uciął swoją wypowiedź w połowie zdania, a Sasuke z niemałym zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak czerwony rumieniec wpełza powoli na jego twarz, kontrastując mocno z jego jasnymi włosami. Już po chwili błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów i patrzyły na Uchihę w popłochu.  
Sasuke mógłby pokusić się o odczytanie zachowania swojego przyjaciela, jako zakłopotanie po tym, jak na jaw wyszedł jego skrzętnie skrywany, wstydliwy sekret, ale nie miał zamiaru sobie tego robić. Był pewien, że to, co widzi, wcale nie jest tym, co chce widzieć, a udawanie, że było inaczej w niczym by nie pomogło.  
-Nie żeby to była… dattebayo…  
Wymienili długie spojrzenie, zbyt obciążone potencjalnym znaczeniem, aby Sasuke miał czas pokusić się o jego interpretacje. Wtedy, nim Naruto zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, co z pewnością zaprowadziło by tę rozmowę w dalsze, niebezpieczne tereny, zasłony przy wejściu do Ichiraku ramen zostały rozsunięte.   
-Wybaczcie spóźnienie, moi drodzy uczniowie, ale pewna staruszka potknęła się na czarnym kocie, więc wziąłem ją na plecy i zaniosłem do domu okrężną drogą.  
Sasuke spojrzał zdziwiony na swojego byłego nauczyciela, Kakashi’ego Hatake. W pierwszym momencie odczuł ulgę, że jego niezręczny moment z Naruto został skutecznie przerwany, jednak po chwili pojawiło się to niebezpieczne pytanie… Dlaczego Kakashi tu był? Sasuke chciał wierzyć w to, że przyszedł tutaj tylko po to, aby zjeść z nimi posiłek, ale widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Naruto, wiedział, że nie będzie tak dobrze.  
Uchiha patrzył, jak siwowłosy jounin omiata wzrokiem całą sytuację. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się chwilę dłużej na dłoni Naruto, wciąż splecionej luźno z jego. Nawet za cholerną maską, Sasuke był w stanie dostrzec, że ich nauczyciel uśmiecha się znacząco. W przeciągu sekund wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku. Naruto i tak był teraz zbyt skupiony na Hatake, żeby to zauważyć.  
-Poprosiłem o pomoc specjalistę.- oznajmił dumnie blondyn, a Sasuke przeklął w duchu. Z każdym dniem pomysły Uzumaki’ego stawały się coraz głupsze i coraz bardziej upokarzające.  
-Mówi się, że randka nigdy nie będzie idealna. Jednak, przy niewielkich staraniach i odrobinie cierpliwości, może być bliska perfekcji.- mówił z powagą Kakashi, odsuwając przy tym krzesło i przysiadając się do nich.   
Sasuke był niemal pewien, że był to cytat z któreś z książek z serii Icha-Icha. Naruto wydawał się być jednak zafascynowany każdym słowem ich nauczyciela.   
-Może rób jakieś notatki, teme.- podsunął ochoczo.   
Uchiha spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
Naruto pozostał jednak niewzruszony na jego mordercze spojrzenie. Zamiast tego posłał mu promienny uśmiech i niemal w podskokach zerwał się z miejsca i pokicał w stronę wyjścia z budki.  
-No dobra, zostawiam was samych. Lecę szukać dalej twojej wybranki.- zawołał radośnie.- Widzimy się później na naszym polu treningowym?  
-Hn.  
-Ekstra, dattebayo! Tym razem skopię ci tyłek!  
-Hn.  
-W twoich snach, teme! Kakashi-sensei, powodzenia! Liczę na ciebie.   
Naruto opuścił budkę Ichiraku w radosnych susłach, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że Sasuke odprowadzał go gniewnym spojrzeniem. Na poprawę humoru Uchihy wcale nie podziałały pierwsze słowa, jakie wydobyły się z ust jounina, gdy tylko sylwetka Naruto zniknęła za rogiem:  
-Macie swoje pole treningowe? Jakie to urocze.  
Sasuke przymknął oczy i odliczył spokojnie do pięciu, aby nie zaatakować swojego byłego nauczyciela tu i teraz.  
-Nie musimy tego robić.  
-Obawiam się, że musimy. Naruto obiecał mi w zamian notatki Jirayi-sama z nieopublikowanymi scenami, które zostały wycięte z książki.  
-Jesteś uzależniony od tych pornosów.   
-To nie pornosy.-zaprzeczył stanowczo Kakashi.- To fabularne romanse z wyjątkowo dokładnymi opisami scen zbliżenia. Poza tym, Naruto bardzo zależy na znalezieniu Ci wybranki, Sasuke. Nawet nie tknął swojego ramen.- dodał niemalże zdumionym tonem, gdy dostrzegł, że przy miejscu, gdzie siedział przed chwilą blondyn, wciąż leżała miska pełna zupy.  
Uchiha prychnął z irytacją.  
-Ta cała sprawa to nie jego interes.  
-Hmm, otrzymuje sprzeczne informacje.-mruknął w zadumie jounin.- Kiedy dzisiejszego poranka Naruto przyszedł prosić mnie o pomoc, powiedział mi, że to wręcz jego obowiązek, jako zbawiciela twoich geni…  
-Nie kończ.- wtrącił Sasuke. O ile słyszenie tego terminu z ust Sakury było upokarzające, to wypowiedzenie go przez Kakashi’ego pozostawiłoby trwałą skazę na jego psychice.  
-A więc, mój drogi uczniu, czy chcesz kontynuować z grafikiem, który przygotował dla nas Naruto, czy może poświęcimy ten czas na coś bardziej produktywnego, na przykład przedyskutowanie prawdziwego problemu?  
-Nie ma żadnego problemu.-odparował brunet, przeklinając się w duchu za buntowniczy ton, który wkradł się do jego głosu.  
Kakashi wydał z siebie pomruk pełen zrozumienia.  
-Czasami trudno to zauważyć, kiedy patrzy się na to wszystko od wewnątrz. Wyjaśnię ci więc na przykładzie.-zaczął jounin, a Sasuke wiedział już, że wcale go tak naprawdę nie zrozumiał.- Powiedzmy, że jest sobie mężczyzna. Nazwijmy go… Wasuke Wuchiha.   
Brew Sasuke zaczęła drgać w wyraźnej irytacji.  
-Wasuke jest osobą bardzo zamkniętą w sobie. Trudno mu się jednak dziwić, miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, a potem wcale nie lepszy okres dojrzewania… naprawdę ciężkie życie. Na szczęście, na jego drodze pojawił się ktoś, kto był w stanie zrozumieć jego cierpienie i przedrzeć się przez te mury, które Wasuke poustawiał naokoło swoich emocji. Tym kimś był Waruto Wuzumaki.   
Sasuke był pewien, że jego prawa brew zawędrowała już tak wysoko, że jest już całkiem ukryta pod grzywką.  
-Na przestrzeni lat, Wasuke i Waruto stali się sobie bardzo bliscy.- kontynuował niewzruszenie Hatake.- Bardzo bliscy. Bardzo. Tak bliscy, że któregoś dnia, nawet tak emocjonalnie ułomna osoba, jak Wasuke uświadomiła sobie, że kocha swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w sposób, w jaki zazwyczaj się przyjaciół nie kocha. Niestety, Wasuke nie jest w stanie ujrzeć tego, co znajduje się tuż przed nim i uparcie trzyma się swojej zdeformowanej wersji rzeczywistości, gdzie wybranek jego serca nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Rozczula mnie to, że Wasuke, który słynie wręcz z wyjątkowych oczu, jest ślepy jak kret.   
Sasuke zaczął kalkulować w głowie, ile mogła kosztować budka Ichiraku, i czy spalenie jej z Kakashi’m w środku byłoby opłacalnym przedsięwzięciem.   
Nieświadomy zbliżającego się zagrożenia Kakashi przybierał coraz to bardziej teatralny ton:  
-I nie jest też wcale tak, że Wasuke nie słyszał nigdy o uczuciach Waruto. O nie, nie! Widzisz, jego przyjaciółka, Wakura, powiedziała mu już jak wygląda tak naprawdę sytuacja, jednak Wasuke wciąż upiera się przy swoim. Głupiutki, głupiutki Wasuke.   
Hatake zwrócił się w końcu w stronę Uchihy i posłał mu niewinny uśmiech.  
-Jak sądzisz, Sasuke? Gdybyś mógł, jaką radę dałbyś Wasuke?  
-Myślę, że Wasuke powinien powiedzieć Wakashi’emu, żeby nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy.   
Kakashi skrzyżował ramiona i pokiwał głową w zadumie.  
-Hmm, ciekawe.-mruknął.- Ja natomiast uważam, że Wasuke powinien powiedzieć Waruto, że chciałby, aby wetknął inną część ciała w…   
-Starczy.- uciął krótko Uchiha, wiedząc, że jeśli nie zareaguje teraz, to jego były nauczyciel gotów byłby opisać mu z precyzyjną dokładnością wszystkie rzeczy, które, według niego, powinni zrobić bohaterowie jego durnej opowiastki.  
Kakashi spojrzał na niego z udawanym zdziwieniem.   
-Nie rozumiem twojego zażenowania, mój drogi uczniu. Ta historia to tylko przykład. Czyżbyś czuł się w jakiś sposób związany z Wasuke? Widzisz w nim samego siebie?  
-Hn.  
Kakashi pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.  
-Wybacz Sasuke, ale nie jestem Naruto. Nie mam zdolności interpretowania twoich mruknięć, więc będziesz musiał użyć słów.  
Uchiha prychnął gniewnie i wyprostował się w miejscu, przygotowując się do tego, aby zniknąć z tego miejsca najszybciej, jak to możliwe.  
-Nie mam zamiaru kontynuować tej rozmowy. Powiem Naruto, że wypełniłeś swoje zadanie, więc nie martw się o swoje pornosy.  
-Ach tak. Sakura uprzedziła mnie już, że taką taktykę obrałeś. Ucieczka… Hmm, jakby nie było, masz w tym doświadczenie. Pomyślałby kto, że powinieneś był nauczyć się czegoś na swoich błędach.  
-Czego wy wszyscy chcecie?- zapytał brunet. Brzmiało to ostrzej, niż zamierzał, bardziej gniewnie, ale ani myślał o zmianie tonu. Kakashi i tak pozostawał nim niewzruszony.  
-Tu nie chodzi o to, czego my chcemy, Sasuke.-mówił spokojnie.- Tu chodzi o to, czego ty chcesz.  
-Mylisz się, Kakashi. Tu chodzi o to, czego chce Naruto.   
-I myślisz, że Naruto chce widzieć ciebie u boku kogoś innego?  
-Szuka mi żony!  
-Hmm, tak Naruto rzeczywiście jest jedną z tych osób, które są gotowe poświęcić swoje szczęście, aby być świadkiem szczęścia kogoś innego, nieprawdaż? Zwłaszcza, gdy przekonuje sam siebie, że osoba, na której mu zależy, naprawdę czegoś potrzebuje.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Sasuke czuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie. Wiedział, że Hatake chciał, aby rozwinął jakoś ten temat, ale on ani o tym myślał. Zamiast tego skrzyżował ramiona i patrzył zawzięcie przed siebie. Po niemal minucie ciszy, usłyszał zrezygnowane westchnięcie.  
-Wiesz dlaczego lubię czytać książki?- zapytał nagle ni stąd ni zowąd. Brunet spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Uniósł w górę jedną ze swoich brwi i rzucił z przekąsem:  
-Dajesz upust swoim tłumionym zboczeniom?   
-Nie, Sasuke.-odparł od razu Kakashi, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, po czym kontynuował nonszalancko.- Powód, dla którego lubię książki, to to, że uczą nas wiele prawd na temat życia. Dla przykładu: Na samym początku nie rozumiesz bohaterów, ani tego dlaczego robią to co robią. Irytują cię, drażnią. Zdaje ci się, że gdybyś znalazł się w ich sytuacji wiedziałbyś dokładnie co zrobić. Potem zaczynasz czytać dalej i dalej, a gdy już dotrzesz do końca to zaczynasz rozumieć.   
-Rozumieć co?  
-To, że każdy ma coś do ukrycia. Każde ludzkie zachowanie ma swój powód. Nikt nie zmienia się od tak, Sasuke. Każda decyzja jest ukształtowana jakimś wydarzeniem. Właśnie dlatego, nie powinno oceniać się bohaterów, nim nie dojdzie się do ostatniej strony książki. W większości przypadków twoje początkowe odczucia na temat tej osoby nie będą pokrywały się z tymi ostatnimi. Przenosząc to do prawdziwego życia: Nigdy nie zrozumiesz drugiego człowieka, nim nie poznasz całej jego historii. Dopóki nie znasz powodu, nie będziesz w stanie znaleźć sensu w reakcji.   
-I po co mi to wszystko mówisz?  
-Co wydarzyło się pomiędzy tobą, a Naruto, że postanowił znaleźć ci żonę?  
Sasuke zdziwił się pytaniem jounina, jednak starał się tego nie okazywać. Chcąc, nie chcąc zaczął zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.   
-Nic.- stwierdził w końcu, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć żadnej sytuacji, która wskazywałaby na jakąś zmianę w jego relacji z Naruto. Wszystko było tak, jak zawsze, dopóki w pewnym momencie nie ogłosił, że czas znaleźć mu żonę.  
-No właśnie.-zawołał niemal z triumfem Kakashi.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
-Myślisz, że Naruto coś ukrywa?  
-Yhym.  
-Niby co?   
Jounin wzruszył ramionami, co zirytowało Uchihę jeszcze bardziej.   
-Naruto powiedział, że to przez to, że wszyscy inni zakładają rodziny...  
-Hmm, to jest jakieś wytłumaczenie.- wtrącił od razu Hatake, co wskazywało na to, że wcale nie uważał tego za wytłumaczenie.-Tyle, że rodziny zakładane już były od jakiegoś czasu. Ślub Shikamaru i Temari odbył się trzy lata temu i teraz spodziewają się już drugiego dziecka. Córka Neji’ego i TenTen urodziła się już niemal rok temu. Sakura i Lee są zaręczeni od paru miesięcy.  
-To Naruto, myślenie nie jest jego mocną stroną. Może potrzebował więcej czasu, żeby zrozumieć co się dzieje.   
-Potrzebował aż trzech lat?  
-To Naruto.  
Kakashi westchnął zrezygnowany, ale ku zmartwieniu Sasuke, wciąż miał ten dziwny błysk w oku, który wskazywał na to, że ta rozmowa wcale nie dobiegła końca, przynajmniej dla niego.  
Uchiha nie mógł powiedzieć, że to, o czym mówił jego były nauczyciel nie zasiało w nim ziarna niepewności i to głównie dlatego dalsza rozmowa wcale mu się nie uśmiechała. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jouninowi przekonać go do czegoś, co było nieprawdą, tylko po to, aby spotkało go później rozczarowanie.  
-Wiesz, mój drogi uczniu, myślę, że nadszedł czas, abym podzielił się z tobą pewną historią.-stwierdził z powagą Kakashi.- Krótka sytuacja, którą dane mi było kiedyś zaobserwować, a która może pomóc ci w twoim problemie.   
Sasuke starał się nie okazywać zainteresowania, ale nie mógł ukryć przed samym sobą, że był nieco zaintrygowany. Zerknął nawet ukradkiem w stronę jounina, gdy ten tylko zaczął swoją opowieść:  
-To było parę lat temu, wiosną bodajże. Wracałem do domu z misji i zauważyłem dwóch mężczyzn, siedzących razem przy stawie i wpatrujących się w zachodzące słońce. W pewnym momencie jeden z nich zrobił coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego dla tego drugiego. I wtedy ten drugi spytał tego pierwszego o co chodzi… a ten pierwszy… odpowiedział. Fascynujące, nieprawdaż? O ile dobrze pamiętam, nazywali tą technikę „szczera konwersacja”…  
Czując, że nie będzie już w stanie powstrzymywać się długo przed spaleniem swojego byłego nauczyciela na popiół, Sasuke wstał z impetem i gniewnym krokiem wyszedł z budki Ichiraku, posyłając przy tym mordercze spojrzenie każdej napotkanej istocie.


	4. Rozdział 4

Sasuke Uchiha dyszał ciężko. Jego plecy dotykały ziemi, której chłód czuł nawet przez ubranie. Jego skóra była porozcinana w wielu miejscach, a w niektórych mógł już czuć powstające siniaki. On miał to jednak gdzieś. Minęły już trzy dni od ich ostatniego pojedynku, co było zdecydowanie, stanowczo za długo. Blondyn był tak zaaferowany całą sprawą z „poszukiwaniami”, że opuścił dwa umówione treningi.

Sasuke nie omieszkał użyć pięści, żeby pokazać mu dokładnie, co o tym sądzi.

Obrócił głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na swojego rywala, który leżał parę metrów od niego. Nie był wcale w lepszym stanie, niż Uchiha, ale i on nie wydawał się tym przejmować.

Usta Naruto wykrzywiły się w błogim uśmiechy, gdy powiedział:

-Wygrałem.

Sasuke prychnął pod nosem.

-Nie wygrałeś. Zakończyłeś pojedynek.

-Bo złamałeś zasady, teme!-zarzucił mu od razu blondyn.- Miałeś nie używać swojego susła! Pamiętasz, co mówiła babunia Tsunade? Nie da nam kolejnego pola treningowego.

Sasuke skrzywił się lekko na to jawne zbezczeszczenie nazwy Susano, ale nawet nie próbował zaczynać po raz kolejny _tej_ kłótni. Nauczył się już dawno, że poprawianie blondyna nie prowadzi do niczego innego, poza bólem głowy. Niektóre walki zostały już stoczone i przegrane tyle razy, że zaczynanie ich po raz kolejny czyniło cię matołem. Sasuke nie czułby się komfortowo wkraczając na terytorium Naruto.

Poza tym, musiał przyznać, choć niechętnie i z niewiarygodnym trudem, że Uzumaki miał rację. Po zniszczeniu ósmego już z kolei pola treningowego, Piąta Hokage zagroziła, że dziewiąte pole treningowe jest ostatnim, jakie dostaną, i jeśli zniszczą i je, wydzieli im jedynie miejsca przy piaskownicy w Akademii Ninja… osobne….przy dwóch różnych końcach budynku. Jako, że wspólne pojedynki były czasami najbardziej ekscytującym wydarzeniem w ciągu dnia, nie wspominając już o tym, że znudzony Naruto, to niebezpieczny Naruto, oboje wzięli sobie ostrzeżenie Tsunade do serca i ustalili nawet pewne zasady, aby ograniczyć nieco zasięg spustoszenia. Zasady były oczywiście cyklicznie łamane, ale nikt nie mógł im zarzucić braku starań.

-Hn.

Naruto spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

-Nie wykręcaj się teraz! To ty zawsze robisz największe zniszczenia tym swoim ognistym sru. U ciebie to jakaś piratomania, dattebayo!

- _Piromania,_ głąbie.- poprawił go już od niechcenia, wiedząc jednak dobrze, że nic to nie da.

-No mówię przecież.

Sasuke westchnął w zrezygnowaniu, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej.  Słowa, jak i oddech i tak zdawały się ugrząźć mu gdzieś w gardle, gdy zauważył, że Naruto zbliża się ku niemu na czworaka, tylko po to, aby chwilę później ułożyć wygodnie głowę na jego brzuchu. Jak zwykle, Uzumaki postanowił zrobić sobie z niego poduszkę.

Uchiha zamknął oczy i policzył spokojnie do dziesięciu. Wdech i wydech.

-Tak w ogóle, jak poszła twoja rozmowa z Kakashi’m-sensei?- zagadnął nonszalancko blondyn, zupełnie nieświadomy katuszy swojego przyjaciela.

Sasuke pomyślał przez chwilę. Bądź, co bądź, ich dawny nauczyciel wciąż żyje, a budka z ramen wciąż stoi. Nic, poza jego psychiką nie ucierpiało, żadna żywa istota nie doznała ran fizycznych. Mógł szczerze, z czystym sumieniem odpowiedzieć:

-Hn.

Głowa Naruto wystrzeliła w górę, jakby ktoś poraził go prądem. Już po chwili patrzył na Uchihę z promiennym uśmiechem.

-Ha! Wiedziałem, dattebayo! Trochę profesjonalnej pomocy i coś z ciebie będzie, teme!

Po tym radosnym oznajmieniu, głowa blondyna wróciła z powrotem na miejsce, niemal pozbawiając Uchihę tchu.

-Tak w ogóle to sobie pomyślałem…

Sasuke przymknął oczy i wziął kolejny głęboki wdech dla uspokojenia. Zdanie tego typu, wypowiedziane z ust Naruto Uzumaki’ego nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Mogło zapowiadać dosłownie wszystko- od „chodźmy na ramen” po „załóżmy hodowlę niedźwiedzi”. Obie sytuacje zdarzyły się już przynajmniej raz.

-Ta misja, którą mamy za tydzień? Powinniśmy ustawić cię na randki przed nią. Wtedy wiesz, jak coś pójdzie nie teges to będziesz miał wymówkę, żeby od tego trochę odpocząć. No, i będziesz mi mógł opowiedzieć o wszystkim po drodze.

-Nie idę na żadne randki.- mruknął Uchiha, umęczonym wręcz tonem. Nawet nie próbował maskować swojego zrezygnowania. Po wszystkich dziwnych rozmowach- z Naruto, z Sakurą, z Kakashim… _w szczególności_ z Kakashim, Sasuke miał dość.

Głowa blondyna znowu uniosła się w górę. Tym razem patrzył na niego zupełnie inaczej, niż przed chwilą. Z jakimś dziwnym zdezorientowaniem, niczym zagubione zwierzątko w lesie.

-Musisz. Obiecałeś.- powiedział takim tonem, jakby naprawdę nie brał pod uwagę żadnej innej opcji. Jakby złamanie obietnicy było fizycznie niemożliwe. No cóż, w świecie Naruto Uzumaki’ego prawdopodobnie tak było. A tłumaczenie mu, że pełne zrezygnowania wzruszenie ramionami nie kwalifikuje się jako „obietnica” też pewnie niewiele by zdziałało.

-No, to teraz musimy tylko zawęzić trochę grono kandydatek.-kontynuował swoim tradycyjnym, entuzjastycznym tonem, jakby wyjaśnili sobie właśnie wszelkie wątpliwości.- W sensie, mam już wybraną małą grupę „pewniaków”, ale trzeba przerzedzić nieco resztę…

Sasuke nie chciał pytać. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Nigdy. Przenigdy.

-Jaka chcesz, żeby była przyszła pani Uchiha?

-Nieistniejąca.

Twarz Naruto wykrzywiła się w nadąsany grymas.

-No temeee! Nie bądź taki, ja się tu produkuje, a ty w ogóle nie bierzesz tego na poważnie.

-Hn.

-To _jest_ poważna sprawa!-żachnął się blondyn.- Tu o resztę twojego życia chodzi! No dalej. Jaka ma być? Z charakteru, z wyglądu? Kolor włosów chociaż, dattebayo!

Jakby podświadomie, Sasuke chwycił w dłoń kosmyk włosów Naruto. Niewiele myśląc, mruknął:

-Blond.

Uzumaki rozpromienił się momentalnie.

-No widzisz, nie było tak trudno, co teme? No to zawęziliśmy grono kandydatek do jakichś 34…. Ała!

Dłoń Uchihy drgnęła gwałtownie, pociągając ze sobą kosmyk włosów. _Trzydzieści…cztery…_

-Za co?- zawołał z wyrzutem, lecz Sasuke zupełnie zignorował jego zbolałą minę. Patrzył teraz na niego spod zmrużonych oczu.

-Ilu kobietom z Konohy zaproponowałeś randkę ze mną?

-Wszystkim.-padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. W oczach Uchihy pojawił się sharingan, na co Naruto westchnął zniecierpliwiony.- No dobra, nie _wszystkim_ wszystkim, dattebayo. Tylko tym w wieku rozrodczym.

Sasuke przeklął w duchu wszystko, co żyje i biega w pomarańczowym dresie. Niestety, zasięg jego klątwy wyraźnie nie obejmował jednego z osobników tego rodzaju, gdyż ten mówił teraz z wyraźnym ożywieniem:

-Sakura-chan mówiła, że to tak do 40 roku życia najlepiej. Trochę kiepsko, więc będziesz się musiał spieszyć, bo jak strzelisz ślepakiem w suche pole, to dzidzia ci z tego na pewno nie…

-Zamilcz.

Naruto uniósł nieco głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na niego z dezaprobatą.

-To są ważne sprawy, teme. Istotnie kluczowe, dattebayo! Bez tego ni rusz! Ale nie bój, żaby. Ja ci to wszystko skoordynuje. W końcu jestem zbawicielem twoich… AŁA!

Tym razem atak na włosy Naruto był zamierzony i według Sasuke, całkowicie usprawiedliwiony. Wiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy zwrot „zbawiciel genitaliów” nie będzie w stanie się kontrolować, i ktoś z pewnością stanie w płomieniach.

-Co ja ci niby zrobiłem, dattebayo?- skarżył się głośno Uzumaki, gdy masował zawzięcie tył swojej głowy. Sasuke nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ktoś taki jak Naruto, który jest w stanie podnieść się z ziemi podczas walki, bez żadnego marudzenia, nie ważne jak ciężkie byłyby jego obrażenia, wygląda zawsze jak skrzywdzony szczeniaczek, gdy ktoś ciągnie go za włosy, bądź naciąga jego policzek. Nie wspominając już o tych wszystkich razach, gdy przybiegał niemalże we łzach do niego, bądź Sakury, gdy weszła mu w palec drzazga.

-Naruto, wbij to sobie do łba. Nie. Chce. Żony.

Blondyn przewrócił ze zrezygnowaniem oczami, momentalnie zapominając o bólu i ignorując zupełnie mordercze spojrzenie, które słał mu właśnie Sasuke. Szatyn musiał zaakceptować fakt, że Uzumaki był już na nie niestety uodporniony.

-No, ale kiedy ja ci mówię, że chcesz!-zawołał z przekonaniem, dodając do tego machnięcie ręką, którą niemal uderzył Uchihę w twarz.- Po prostu jeszcze nie wiesz, że chcesz, a kiedy się dowiesz, że chcesz to już nie będziesz mógł. I będziesz musiał wmówić sobie, że nie chcesz, kiedy tak naprawdę chcesz, bo już nie możesz i będzie ci źle. Ma sens?

-Nie.

-No temeee!

Sasuke naprawdę lubił myśleć, że dobrze zna Naruto. Jako jedna z nielicznych osób potrafił go szczerze zrozumieć, całkowicie- od bólu i samotności, po dziwną chęć ujrzenia twarzy Kakashi’ego. Ale teraz, w przeciągu ostatnich paru dni- nie rozumiał go za cholerę. A przecież mógł się założyć o wszystko, że go rozumie…

Uchiha zamrugał, jakby z dziwnej realizacji. On _naprawdę_ rozumiał Naruto. Teraz, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli… Nawet kiedy nie widział w czymś logiki, to zawsze jakoś podświadomie wiedział, potrafił pojąć…

I jeśli Sasuke nie rozumiał, dlaczego matoł szuka mu żony, to mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno- to wszystko naprawdę nie miało sensu. Te całe poszukiwania, troska o jego… genitalia, to nie trzymało się całości. I być może… była mała, maleńka możliwość, że coś mogło być w tym, co mówili mu jego byli członkowie drużyny.

Najpierw Sakura…

_A skąd możesz wiedzieć, gdzie leżą jego zainteresowania, skoro o tym nie rozmawiacie?_

Potem Kakashi…

_Myślisz, że Naruto chce widzieć ciebie u boku kogoś innego?_

_Naruto rzeczywiście jest jedną z tych osób, które są gotowe poświęcić swoje szczęście, aby być świadkiem szczęścia kogoś innego._

_Każde ludzkie zachowanie ma swój powód. Nikt nie zmienia się od tak, Sasuke._

Sasuke spojrzał ponownie na Naruto. Tym razem dokładniej. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał tak samo- te same blond włosy, te same błękitne oczy, te same charakterystyczne znamiona na jego polikach, nawet ten sam głupi wyraz twarzy.

A jednak, gdy Uchiha przyjrzał się bliżej, zaczął dostrzegać niewielkie, lecz jakże znaczące elementy-jego dłonie drżały, a paznokcie wbijały się w jego skórę pod specyficznym kątem. Jego szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta, a na ustach widoczne były ślady ich nadgryzania.

Sasuke widział już ten obraz… wiele razy, szczerze powiedziawszy. Najpierw w dzieciństwie, kiedy blondyn starał się zawsze uśmiechać po obelgach mieszkańców… na początkach drużyny siódmej, kiedy udawał, że nie docierały do niego ciągłe odrzucenia i kąśliwe uwagi Sakury… kiedy podczas misji do Krainy Fal, nazwał go tchórzem… kiedy walczyli po raz pierwszy w Dolinie Końca… przy każdym ich spotkaniu, od tamtego dnia, nim w końcu wrócił z nim do wioski…

Sasuke bardzo dobrze znał ten obraz. Tak wyglądał Naruto, który dusił w sobie ból. Kiedy próbował udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, mimo tego, że w środku cierpiał.

I tak właśnie wyglądał często Naruto, od kiedy zaczął szukać mu żony.

Serce szatyna zabiło szybciej.

-Naruto…

-No co?- odparował gniewnie, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z nagłej zmiany nastawienia Uchihy.

-Dlaczego chcesz znaleźć mi żonę?

Naruto zamrugał szybko parę razy, zupełnie zbity z pantałyku. Sekundę później wrócił jednak do swojego toku myślowego, i machnął z przejęciem ramionami.

-Ile razy mam…?! Małe Uchiha…!

-Dlaczego _teraz_?- drążył dalej, nie spuszczając intensywnego spojrzenia z sylwetki blondyna.

-No mówię ci ciągle, że ci wyschną…!

Sasuke miał dosyć. Absolutnie, zdecydowanie dosyć. Szybkim ruchem zerwał się z ziemi, pociągając ze sobą Uzumaki’ego, ignorując jego pełen zdziwienia jęk. Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić temu matołowi znowu się wykręcić i rozproszyć jego uwagę gadką o plemnikach, genitaliach i ślepakach. Nie teraz, kiedy dotarło do niego w końcu, że być może się mylił i Naruto naprawdę…

-Dlaczego chcesz mnie uszczęśliwić?

Na poliki Naruto natychmiast wdarł się czerwony rumieniec, coś co jeszcze nie tak dawno Sasuke przypisałby do zwykłego ożywienia i przejęcia… ale teraz…

-No jak to dla…! Tak się robi, teme, jak ci na kimś zależy! W sensie takim, że… no wiesz, że zależy.

- _Dlaczego?_

-No bo powiedziałeś, że to przeze mnie, dattebayo!- wyrzucił z siebie Uzumaki, a jego twarz pokryła się już całkiem ciemnoczerwoną barwą.

Sasuke uniósł brew w górę, w niemym pytaniu. Nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym jego rywal właśnie pierdolił. Na szczęście nie musiał nawet ubierać niczego w słowa, bo naturalny słowotok wylał się natychmiastowo z buzi Uzumaki’ego:

-Powiedziałeś, że tylko przeze mnie wróciłeś do wioski. Wtedy na tej misji, dwa tygodnie temu. Pamiętasz, kłóciliśmy się? Nazwałeś mnie kretynem, ja ciebie pierdołą, ty mnie nieudacznikiem… i tak dalej, no i tego powiedziałem, że i tak nie dałbyś rady mnie pokonać, a ty na to „Drżyj przed mocą Uchiha, ha ha!”, ja na to, że „No chyba nie!”, a ty „Nawet nie wiesz jak silny jest mój suseł”,  a ja „No raczej wiem, skopałem mu tyłek, dattebayo”, a ty…

-Naruto, do rzeczy.

-No i koniec końców wyszło tak, że powiedziałeś coś w stylu, że gdyby nie taki matoł jak ja, to w ogóle by cię w Konoha-Gakure nie było. Spytałem, czy to jedyny powód, dla którego wróciłeś, a ty odpowiedziałeś „Hn”! „HN”!

Sasuke zmrużył nieco oczy, przypominając sobie to wydarzenie. Oczywiście, nie wyglądało to tak, jak przedstawiał to teraz Naruto, ale z pewnością wiedział, do jakiej kłótni się odnosił. Byli wtedy w Kumo-Gakure, Uzumaki, nie mogąc znieść bezczynnego czekania na ich klientów postanowił wyzwać szatyna na pojedynek. Gdy ten, ze względu na misję, nie zgodził się, zrodziła się kłótnia. Szczerze mówiąc, Sasuke nie widział w tym nic nadzwyczajnego- ot jedno z wielu ich przekomarzań, po którym wrócili do swoich spraw. Zwykłe słowa, rzucone mimochodem, które nie miały większego znaczenia. Nic wielkiego, nic, co nie zdarzyłoby się już tysiące razy. Co tym razem strzeliło temu matołowi do łba?

-I zinterpretowałeś to jako „Znajdź mi żonę”… w jaki sposób?

-No, bo, dattebayo, jeśli nie znajdę ci żony to znowu odejdziesz z wioski! Skoro jesteś tu tylko przeze mnie, a ja nie mogę ci… nie pomogę ci odbudować klanu… choćbym nie wiem, jak chciał to nie dam rady dać ci tego, czego potrzebujesz, więc… no tego…

- _Choćbyś nie wiem jak chciał_?- powtórzył pustym głosem Uchiha, lecz blondyn go nie słuchał.

-… bo jeśli jesteś tu dlatego, że ja tak chce, to nie będziesz mógł dostać tego, co potrzebujesz, a wtedy znowu odejdziesz, i wtedy _ja_ nie będę miał tego, co potrzebuje…

-Naruto…

-…więc lepiej, jak ty dostaniesz to, co potrzebujesz, a ja to co chce… nie, co potrzebuje… bo wtedy ty masz to, co chcesz… ale w sumie na jedno wychodzi… tyle, że… GHA! To wszystko takie zagmatwane! Ożeń się po prostu i…!

-NARUTO!

-No co?!

-Naprawdę jesteś matołem.

-Hę?- padła inteligenta odpowiedź blondyna.

Sasuke prychnął zniecierpliwiony. Chwycił w obie dłonie twarz Uzumaki’ego i ustawił ją tak, aby patrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

-Nie tego potrzebuje… i nie tego chce.- powiedział dobitnie, jakby chcąc wbić te słowa do głowy swojego przyjaciela.

Naruto obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę. Ściągając i rozluźniając brwi, mrugając zawzięcie i spinając mięśnie twarzy w coraz to nowych miejscach.

-Ale pewnie, że… znaczy, zawsze przecież… Teme?- ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane zostało z nagromadzeniem tylu różnych odczuć, że mógł tego dokonać jedynie Naruto Uzumaki. W jednym słowie zawarł zarówno zaskoczenie, realizację… i nadzieję.

To ostatnie wystarczyło, aby wszelkie wątpliwości Sasuke poszły w zapomnienie.

-Nie wiedziałem, że ty też…-zaczął szatyn, ale słowa jakoś nie chciały przyjść mu do głowy. Po tym wszystkim… nie było chyba słów, które mogłyby to wszystko pojąć. Prychnął, więc z frustracją i chwycił stanowczo za podbródek Uzumaki’ego, który patrzył wciąż na niego z lekkim niedowierzeniem.

-Nigdy nic nie mówiłeś.- mruknął cicho, zbliżając powoli usta do ust Naruto. Nic więcej nie musiało już być powiedziane. Jego wargi muskały już prawie jego…

Gdy Naruto wymierzył mu cios pięścią w głowę.

-ŻE CO PROSZĘ JA CIEBIE?!

Sasuke złapał się odruchowo za miejsce, w które uderzył go blondyn. Nie z bólu, cios Naruto nie był na tyle silny, żeby go zranić, ale zdecydowanie go zaskoczył. Do tego stopnia, że stał teraz, jak zamurowany i mrugał zawzięcie, nie wiedząc, jak ma się zachować. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie potrafiła wprowadzić go w taki stan…Najbardziej nieprzewidywalny ninja numer 1.

Uchiha z niemałą fascynacją i lekką niepewnością, obserwował twarz Naruto, i to, jak w zastraszającym wręcz tempie zmieniała kolory. Z cielistego, na siny, z sinego, na biały, z białego, na fioletowy, aż w końcu przybrała ona barwę czystej czerwieni, która oznaczać mogła tylko jedno- gniew. Nie, wściekłość. Tak wielka, że blondyn, aż drżał z przejęcia, gdy zaczął mówić:

-Nic nie… _nic nie mówiłem_?! Pierdolnięty jesteś do reszty?! Pięć lat spędziłem na przywlekaniu twojego aspołecznego tyłka z powrotem do wioski! Prawie mnie zabiłeś, a ja i tak ciągle….! Nawet jak wszyscy cię nienawidzili to ja płaszczyłem się dla ciebie na kolanach przed przywódcami innych wiosek… w cholernym śniegu…! I ja ci coś kurde miałem jeszcze mówić?!

Sasuke mrugnął ze zdziwieniem. _Klęczał w śniegu?_ Nie mógł znaleźć we wspomnieniach momentu, o którym mówił blondyn, ale postanowił wstrzymać się chwilowo z wszelkimi pytaniami na ten temat. Uzumaki i tak był zbyt pochłonięty wygłaszaniem swojej tyrady:

-…Byłem bity, kaleczony, dźgany, przeciągany po ziemi, dziurawiony, ZJEDZONY…! Pojęcia cholernego nie mam, jak wy Uchiha okazujecie miłość, ale ten Uzumaki zrobił, co mógł!

Coś drgnęło niespokojnie w klatce piersiowej szatyna. _Miłość_ … Naruto powiedział _miłość._

Ilość emocji, która przeszła w tym momencie przez Sasuke była większa, niż wszystko inne co czuł, przez ostatnie parę lat. Zdumienie…Niedowierzenie… Ulga… Radość…aż w końcu….

Złość… Nie- gniew. Sasuke Uchiha był poważnie wkurwiony. Przez cały ten czas…. Wszystkie te lata… Naruto czuł to samo, a mimo tego...

Jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, gdy zrobił krok do przodu i chwycił za przód pomarańczowej bluzy. Zawołał ze złością:

-Jesteś najbardziej gadatliwą osobą w Kraju Ognia, ale nie mogłeś powiedzieć _tego?!_ Ciągle mówiłeś, że robisz to wszystko dlatego, że jestem twoim przyjacielem, debilu!

Naruto nie pozostawał mu dłużny, i już po chwili trzymał w garści jego kołnierz.

-No właśnie, dattebayo! Pięć lat mi zajęło, żebyś tylko zaczął przyznawać się otwarcie, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Życia by mi zabrakło na coś więcej!

-I spędziłeś ostatnie trzy dni szukając mi żony, matole!-kontynuował Sasuke, puszczając mimo uszu wszelkie kontrargumenty Uzumaki’ego.

-No bo myślałem, że cię to uszczęśliwi!- zawołał z oskarżycielską nutą w głosie.  

-Wyglądałem na szczęśliwego?

-Nigdy tak nie wyglądasz! Skąd mam wiedzieć kiedy jesteś naprawdę szczęśliwy, a kiedy nie? Twój stan emocjonalny to ziemniak! Moja wieprzowinka w ramen jest dla mnie bardziej czuła niż ty!

-Matoł!

-TEME!

Sasuke nie był pewien, kto poruszył się pierwszy. Mało go to zresztą obchodziło. W tym momencie tylko jedna rzecz miała dla niego znaczenie.

Usta Naruto złączone z jego. Ręce Naruto, które w magiczny sposób znalazły się nagle wokół jego szyi.

Słowa nigdy im nie wychodziły. Do teraz, Sasuke szczerze wierzył, że najlepszym sposobem na komunikację z Naruto były pięści. Ten moment, kiedy walczyli jeden na jednego, i nie liczyło się nic więcej, poza zadaniem tego jednego ciosu. Wierzył, że to właśnie wtedy rozumieli się najlepiej.

W tym momencie, mając jedną z dłoni zanurzoną w blond czuprynie, drugą ściskając sporą warstwę tej cholernej, pomarańczowej bluzy, a ustami pieszcząc intensywnie te jego, Sasuke Uchiha z nieznaną mu wcześniej satysfakcją, uznał, że się mylił.

To nie o pięści chodziło… nie o walkę… chodziło o tę bliskość, którą do tej pory otrzymywali tylko podczas pojedynku. Kiedy jedna kończyna dotykała drugiej, kiedy szarpanina sprawiała, że jedyne, co ich odgradzało to ubrania…

Tu zawsze chodziło o niego.

Gdy Sasuke oderwał swoje usta od ust Uzumaki’ego, zrobił to tylko w jednym, bardzo ważnym celu- aby uświadomić matołowi raz na zawsze, że…

-Nie chce żadnej cholernej żony, dociera?

Naruto pokiwał głową jakby w amoku. Przez chwilę jego usta otwierały się, a następnie ponownie zamykały, niczym u ryby wyciągniętej dopiero co z wody. W końcu, jakaś myśl jakby wpadło mu do głowy:

-To czekaj, ty cały ten czas…

-Nie.

-Ale większość…

-Być może.

-I teraz będziemy…

-Tak.

Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu na bezsensowne rozmowy, Sasuke po raz kolejny złożył pocałunek na ustach swojego odwiecznego rywala. Dotyk jego ust, jego dłoni… wszystko wydawało się być tak bardzo naturalne, jakby robili to już wcześniej, tysiące razy. Nie było tu żadnej krępacji, czy zakłopotania. Tak, jak na polu bitwy, tak i teraz, instynktownie wiedzieli, o co chodzi temu drugiemu. Potrafili dopasować do siebie swoje ruchy, niemal czytając sobie w myślach. W tej chwili Sasuke naprawdę nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co do cholery zajęło im tyle czasu, aby tu dotrzeć. Był jednak pewien, że niedługo znajdzie sensowny sposób na zwalenie całej winy na Naruto. Teraz był zbyt zajęty nadrabianiem zaległości.

-Em…Teme…-wydyszał wręcz Uzumaki, gdy po paru minutach, z wyraźnym trudem, odsunął nieco głowę.

-Hn?-mruknął dziwnie odprężonym głosem, składając przelotne pocałunki na szyi blondyna, nie chcąc tracić kontaktu z jego skórą, choćby na moment.

-Jest taka sprawa…Bo ja tak trochę… już obiecałem kilkunastu kobietom, że zabierzesz je jutro na randkę…i podałem im twój adres…

Szatyn zamarł w bezruchu, z ustami gdzieś w pobliżu małżowiny Uzumaki’ego. Bardzo powoli przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Czasami, tylko w niektórych, bardzo ekstremalnych momentach, Sasuke Uchiha naprawdę kwestionował swoją decyzję o powrocie do wioski. Nie było w końcu żadnego, ale to żadnego logicznego powodu, dla którego powinien zostać.

-Sasuke?

Westchnął z irytacją. No tak, był powód. _Matoł._ Ten sam matoł, który próbował go wyswatać z połową żeńskiej populacji Konohy.

-Hn.

W przeciągu sekundy, Naruto wyrwał się z jego uścisku i spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

-Pogięło cię, teme?! Nie możesz ich spalić! Co jest z tobą nie tak, datte..?!

Uchiha sprawnym ruchem zakrył usta blondyna swoimi, powstrzymując dalszy potok słów.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko w pocałunek. Oto odkrył w końcu skuteczny sposób na uciszenie Naruto Uzumaki’ego.


End file.
